


Ginger

by skyboundinc



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Lactation Kink, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyboundinc/pseuds/skyboundinc
Summary: Exorcism? More like she's a surrogate service





	Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> Hnnnn, this is also very old work from the depths of my flashdrive.

Ginger braced herself. Being the only exorcist in the town plagued by monsters, demons and curses had its downsides. It was gonna be so big. Too big. Her arms suspended in the air, chained with steel, making sure she wouldn’t go anywhere. This was the job only she could do. She reached out with her mouth and bit down on the belt, laid out for her. The people running this place were always prepared. She was only in a yellow bikini top, nothing else, her lower half exposed to the world. Suddenly the room was humid, her nether regions growing damp. ‘Fuck fuck fuck FUCK-'The demon was released. It slithered toward her, ready to pounce. She was penetrated from behind. Oh ducking cheese, the girth of the organ was unreal, almost supernatural.  
“And that’s just the tip, sweet cheeks” A deep, lustful voice bellowed. In her mind, a door opened. She walked with precision and experience. Her mindscape flooded with dark spirits. Ginger gasped as the forces pushed deeper inside of her. She bit the belt harder. Her mind began to shatter. It was so large that once all of it was inside, Ginger had a bulging stomach. ‘Oh my gosh, it’s gonna pull out and’- That’s what it did. It pulled back it’s full length and began assaulting her weak, unprotected womb. ‘NO, NO NO NO! It’s going too fast; I’m gonna lose my mind! I...I..’ She bit on the belt harder. The forces could feel her succumbing to them. Her mind shook. It pushed her past her sexual limits, entering her core, connecting with her soul. Ginger’s mind was filling fast with the dark matter.  
“Ahhh~” Ginger moaned as the belt fell out of her mouth. Her eyes were hazy and glazed. The forces were pleased with their work.  
“For being such a good cock sleeve, I’m going to leave you a ‘small’ gift,” the voice murmured to the barely coherent woman. Ginger nodded in agreement; her body had completely given up on protecting itself. Its defenses against the forces were dwindling quickly. Ginger’s mind was filled with the voice’s overbearing lust. The effects plunged into her womb once more. It began its final task. Ginger was mewling, wholly incoherent, and rocked her hips back. The force of the unholy come was so great, so strong that Ginger’s steel restraints shattered into pieces. She was thrown to the ground, come overflowing inside her, breeding her, making her the newest host. Ginger’s belly surged outward, her mind slowly wandering back to sanity. Her mind’s drained out the darkness. ‘Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP! It wasn’t supposed, to..’ She somehow found the strength to pick herself up, come still slipping out of her. She pressed down on her stomach. A small fist shaped bulge remained. She thought about going to the magic shop on the other side of town and asking about the enhanced morning after pill. The sun’s ray shot through the tiny dungeon window. It was definitely not a good option. Ginger headed out of the dungeon, walking to the washroom. The older woman that ran the dungeon/hall gave her a sad smile.  
“Makino-chan, you have the glow and the mark of the dark. I’m sorry to say, but you must not back until you purify yourself.” Ginger stepped into the tub, looking at her reflection. She bruises on her thighs, arms, and breasts. Her stomach was a bit puffy, and the symbol was right under her navel. She sighed in disappointment. I’ll have to carry this for however long, just my luck.  
THREE MONTHS GO BY  
“You’re pregnant?! How did this happen?! No, no, no, wait, don’t tell me how it happened, never mind..” Diana put up her hands in a mix of shock and disbelief. Ginger looked down at her hands. It’s not like she wanted this to happen; it just did. No Tomoko-shenanigans required. “Diana, it’s hard to explain-” Ginger rubbed her very noticeable bump. “I got drunk-” Diana looked at her, shocked. “You? Getting drunk? Where was I when this happened?” Ginger laughed. “Probably getting the dick from Masa-” Diana clasped her hands on the pregnant girl’s mouth. “So, do ya know who the father is?” Ginger looked down, ashamed. ‘Should I even tell her? No, I can’t do it,’ She thought. Protecting the human world was enough work already. Diana waited for an answer.  
“I can’t tell you because I don’t remember, Diana. We’ll find out by the end of the year, probably. Who knows? Maybe even sooner than that.” Diana huffed, crossing her arms. A waiter finally came to their table.  
“Hello, ladies, welcome to Kori’s diner. What can I get you two?” The waiter asked, trying not to stare at Ginger for some reason. Diana quickly noticed and followed his gaze. He was looking at her even more impressive breasts, peeking out of her shirt. Diana rolled her eyes and pulled out her menu with a twinge of jealousy. Ginger pulled her list out as well.  
“Can I get the Korean bbq platter, with a large strawberry milkshake and two double five pound burgers, hold the onion, seven orders of cheese fries, a quarter chicken in barbeque sauce, a supreme Yama sundae, heavy on the cherries add some mustard too please,can I get the fireside comodín special, Spanish rice and beans and a diet coke?” Ginger snickered at both the waiter’s and Diana’s reactions.  
“And I’ll just have a double cheeseburger and a sprite, and no ice please” Diana announced, snapping the waiter out of his perverted daydream about her gravid friend.  
“I-I’ll get right on it! Be back in 15 minutes the latest!” The waiter said, running to the kitchen.  
TEN MINUTES GO BY  
“Uh, Diana?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Could you call the waiter? I really need to eat...” Ginger muttered, rubbing her slightly larger stomach. She was going through another growth spurt. ‘This is just dandy. I hope Diana does n’t-’

“Ginger, did you get bigger, or are we that hungry?” Diana eyed her pregnant friend, suspiciously. Ginger gulped. ‘I can’t keep this in any longer; maybe I have to tell her..’  
Just as Ginger was to open her mouth, several waiters and many silver platters were brought to the table.  
“Uh, here you go ma’am,” the waiter said, still trying hard to not stare at Ginger’s breasts. The women thanked him for the food and began to eat. Or more like Diana watching Ginger devour her meal in mild awe. The way it went down her throat in only minutes, Diana was concerned. The waiter, on the other hand, was hot and bothered by the pregnant woman’s body. So, as any reasonable person would do, he left her a note under her milkshake. The waiter, Tony, quickly clocked out and waited for her reply.  
Ginger’s belly refused to quit. It pushed her sweater up and her skirt down, overtaking her lap and surpassing seven months. She let out a tiny moan, and her sides weren’t used to growth or the food that she was packing in. Small dark stretch marks and purple veins appeared on her skin. She patted her full stomach, feeling both the spawn and the food churn. Ginger pulled the card out from under her milkshake.  
‘I want to see you again soon and undress you myself. I want to fuck you until you’re ready to deliver then fill you up again...’ The card went into specific details on where and how Tony would do this, by the end of the small letter, she felt her nethers moisten.  
“Diana. I-I have to go. Bye!” Ginger waddled out of the restaurant, leaving a bewildered Diana with a huge bill.  
She reached Tony’s apartment rather quickly for someone who looks overdue. She knocked on his door with haste. He opened it, shocked that she actually showed up.  
He let her in, closing the door behind him and locking it. Ginger was lead to his bedroom, where only a full-size bed laid.  
“I can’t fit on that. I’m way too large-” Tony cut her off.  
“Of course, you’re gonna fit just lay on your stomach and hold on.” He went to his bathroom. Ginger awkwardly pulled her shirt up and over her head. Her breasts lazily flopped out, sitting on top of her large belly. The zipper on her skirt jammed so she only slipped her panties off. When Tony came back, he sputtered. She was just so enchanting. He placed a hand on her swell, feeling a slow kick at his side. His other hand was meeting his lubed up his shaft. He whacked off in front of the mother to be, spraying his load on her skin. He then calmly took her bubble of a butt and went to town. Ginger, not expecting him to eat her out, rolled onto her back and reached for her breasts. She moaned, groaned, and sang her way to a quaking orgasm. Tony pulled his face away and gave her a dazzling smile before slamming his dick inside her, growling in the pleasure of her tight heat. The demon inside her awoke by the constant movement, rolling around and stretching its body. From the outside world, it only looked like it was multiple kicks from many children.  
“Christ, how many are in there?” Tony asked, mid-thrust. Ginger shyly pushed her boobs in his face.  
“That’s not important right now...I want you to m-m-milk me,” she moaned. Her green eyes were filled with a strong need. He slowly stopped, feeling the head of his dick press against the head of the child. Tony took as much as breast can he could in his mouth. A small stream of milk began to cascade down onto her high fecundity. Ginger felt her nethers contract then dilate. She was going into labor. As Tony sucked the life out of her left bosom, her bulge billowed forward, hanging off the small bed. Her water then broke, snapping Tony out of his lewd daze. He quickly realized this situation.  
Ginger threw her head back in pain as the demon pushed against her belly button, testing its strength and elasticity. Tony took her hand and began caressing her and whispering her good lucks. Ginger felt the need to push. ‘It feels so good...Why does giving birth feel so-’ The head of the creature entered her birth canal, teasing her from the inside. Ginger pushed the beast urgently, trying to reach that once forgotten orgasm. The head finally broke free, making her moan in joy. The head of the creature was big enough to be the size of a two-year-old. The skin was a blistering red, tiny little horns above its ears. Ginger smiled.  
“Haah...ah? The baby. It’s COMING~!” She wailed. The shoulders popped out with some fluids splattering Tony and the floor below. Along with the shoulders, a pair of skinny black wings also slid into the world. Her eyes, pleading she whispered lowly to Tony.  
“After all of this, will you put a real baby in me?” Tony’s ears flushed as he imagined her even more massive with his dick inside her, stirring up the babies inside. Ginger’s belly tightened up once more. She clenched her teeth and Tony’s hand. The rest of the body was more extensive than the head, making it difficult to push. Ginger let the beast come out on its own, stretching her lower lips before crawling out. The newly born demon opened its black eyes, smelled the air before clamping down on Ginger’s breast. It sucked her dry, licking its lips when it finished. It stared into its’ mother’s’ eyes before disappearing in a flash of blue light. Ginger felt her body go back to normal, except for her wide hips and breasts. Tony straddled her waist, pressing their foreheads together. He then laid his face in between her breasts.  
“I would love for you to have my children...” He breathed in.  
“...But we have to clean up first.”

**Author's Note:**

> grammaly fucked up the format, too lazy to change


End file.
